Kidnapped
by BadassxKunoichi
Summary: When Yumi is kidnapped by a mysterious white-haired man, she finds out that she's been kidnapped as a present to an old friend. Of course, Orochimaru had planned this whole setup from the beginning. How will Sasuke react to his new 'gift' that Orochimaru throws into his bedroom during the late evening? SasukexOC. Oneshot. Lemon.


**Disclaimer: I not own Naruto or any of its characters. I only own the fanfictions that I come up with because I have no life :l**

x x x x

I grunted out as my body was violently shoved to the cold, hard ground. A tall figure imperiously towered over me, sending red flags through my mind. I didn't know where I was. I didn't know what day it was. I didn't know anything...

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here, hm? The mouth of the Leaf," An unfamiliar voice seethed into my ears, making me want to gag. I was blindfolded, so I couldn't see anything, but the ominous sound of that voice made me shiver in fear. This man sounded powerful by the way he talked.

"Mi'lord, what do you think _he_ will do with her once he finds out?" Another voice piped in, coming from an obviously younger man with a semi-familiar voice. "You'll find out soon enough, Kabuto," The man that was leaning over me answered, making me whimper again. This day couldn't get any worse, could it?

"Pl-please. Tell me who you are and what you want with me," I practically begged. I felt a single tear drip its way down my cheek. I was so scared, and I didn't know what to do. And from the feel of it, I didn't have any chakra to use. Was I under some sort of seal? I felt drained, completely drained - as if there was nothing left of me but my body.

"Your answers will come soon enough, my child. Just relax and keep quiet," my abductor whispered as I felt a hand stroke my arm in a kind manner. A _fake_ kind. I wanted to jerk away, but my hands were tied behind my back, along with my ankles. I was powerless, vulnerable, and sensative.

The rest of their conversation was blurred out, due to the fact that I was concentrating on trying to get my wrists out of their bondage. I wiggled my hands, tried to reach the tie with my fingers, and slip the rope off. It was to no avail, and my abductor noticed what I was doing. He grabbed me by both wrists and slammed my stomach on some sort of cushony futon and leaned over my back. His calloused fingers removed a piece of blue hair that hid my ear and his hot breath made me nauseous, "No funny business, child. We wouldn't want to scar that beautiful skin of your's, now would we?"

I whimpered and another tear made its way down my cheek. I was getting so frustrated with the fact that I couldn't see, I didn't know where I was at, and I didn't know what the hell these people wanted with me. I traced back into my memory of my abduction to see if I could figure out any clue as to whom is leaning over me:

_"Naruto, I'm going on ahead. This package isn't going to deliver itself, you know!" I called back to my eager best friend. He gave me a thumbs up with a wink, "Okay, Yumi. Just be careful! Don't let any lunatics get ahold of you," He teased with a knowing smirk. Oh... if only he knew how bad he jinxed me..._

_I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before heading out of the Leaf. I entered the forest and made my way to the Sand. It was a long trip, so I had packed a little bookbag and made sure to take some patience along with me. As I lept through the luscious forest trees, I had this wierd feeling that someone was watching me._

_I attempted to brush it off - for now. Making my way through the forest, I decided that a break would do me some good, considering that I've been travelling for about two hours now. Five minutes of rejuvination and then back to flying through the forest! I dug around in my pack and got my bottle of water out, savouring every last drop as if it were precious gold. _

_Sometimes, when you're out and about - water is better than icecream. Especially when you're sweating on a day that's hotter than Satan's toenails. July is known for its mimmicking of hell, but it was pretty bad out here. And since I was on my way to the Sand (of all hot places), I was prepared by packing a whole 12-pack of waters and some cooler clothes._

_I sighed and threw my water back into my pack before zipping it closed and throwing it over my shoulders. Back to work! I rolled my eyes at my fake enthusiasm and used the chakra in my feet to hop up a tree and through them. Most shinobi are known for doing this kind of travelling, but I felt like I was flying when I lept through the trees. _

_I felt light, powerful, and free. _

_One of the advantages of being a shinobi, I guess. In fact, I was so caught up in my fantasies that I didn't realize that I was being followed... until it was too late. I yelped out as I felt a hand jab the back of my shoulder blade, knocking the wind out of me. I toppled over and lost my balance - falling out of the large tree I was currently standing on. _

_I winced as my body hit the ground with no mercy. I groaned out and rubbed my throbbing head and sat up, studying my surroundings to see what the hell happened. I was confused, aching, and thoroughly pissed. "What the hell?! Show yourself, since you want to ambush someone when they're off guard!" I taunted my attacker, hopefully coaxing them to face me. _

_To be honest, I was not in the mood. I heard a chuckle from behind and felt a kunai poking at my trachiel, making me stiffen in reflex. "I'm here, kunoichi. So, what are you going to do? Scratch my eyes out like a little bitch?" The voice was mocking and full of arrogance. I growled low and whipped around, but nobody was there. _

_My eyes narrowed and I huffed, "Coward! Show your face, if you really think you're big meat!" I felt a prescence behind me again, and before I knew it, I was forcably turned around, my face level with the chest of my attacker. I looked up to see a pair of glasses and grey hair. He didn't look like much, but he sure was cocky._

_"Now that you've seen my beautiful face, what are you going to do?" He smirked, it wasn't a taunting smirk either. It was more of a flirty smirk that annoyed the hell out of me. I had no idea who this man was, and before I could say anything else, I felt a jab against the back of my neck from behind me. I looked at the feet of the grey-haired man and saw nothing but illuminating blackness washing over my numb brain._

I remembered nothing but that cocky grey-haired man. I mentally rolled my eyes and groaned out in annoyance. I felt a cold, rough hand touch my thigh. The same hand that touched my shoulder earlier. I tensed up, unexpecting this awkward feeling, "Hey!" I yelped as I writhed away from the hand. I heard a teasing chuckle, "How adorable."

It confused me, but I didn't question it, for fear of the answer. "Kabuto, grab the girl and show her to her new quarters," The disturbing voice called out to his minion. I was lifted of my position on the cushon and practically thrown over someone's shoulder. I yipped and struggled slightly, feeling as if I'm going to fall face-first into the floor.

"Hey, don't be so rough!" I groaned, but I was completely ignored when my body was thrown against the hard, cold floor. I winced with a whimper and I heard that familiar voice chuckle. It was that grey-haired man! I narrowed my eyes, "You bastard..." I griped through grit teeth. His chuckling stopped and I felt my head being jerked along with a horrible sting on my right cheek.

_Oh, hell no! I know this bitch did not just slap me!_ I screamed in my mind. My anger was kicking in, but there was nothing I could do about it. I was tied, blindfolded, and had no chakra. I couldn't even punch the asshole because my wrists were bound! Uhg!

"Shut up, you wretch. Just wait til _he_ gets here. You'll definately be put in your place," The grey-haired man's voice was filled with malice and a sick sort of happiness. Who is _he_, anyway? I'm guessing he can't wait to have me 'put in my place?' Psh. Jerkfaces like him always live alone, and die alone - along with never getting laid and living with a bunch of cats.

I smirked to myself at my sick sense of humor.

"Kabuto! It's time. Bring the girl," The man from earlier announced from another room. I might as well have a big question mark over my head because I was still confused. "Yes, mi'lord," I was picked up again, however, this time the grey-haired man slipped his arms under my knees and shoulders.

I guess he got my message that I didn't like being thrown around like a sack of potatoes? I don't know. However, I still didn't want to be handled, but this was better than earlier.

"Set her down and undo her blindfold," My ears perked up at the news. Finally, my oceanic eyes would be uncovered and I would be able to see! I felt the tie being undone and the itchy fabric was dropped from my eyes and I looked into the yellow eyes of a pale man with purple markings on his eyes and jet-black hair. If you define creepy - he is the answer. Yeesh.

His smirk creeped me out. This was a pure rape-face - as my best friend, Naruto, calls them. When people smirk at you and it becomes awkward... you know? That's a total rape-face.

"Yumi Kamishiko, you are curious as to why you are here, yes?" This creepy pedophilish man asked, his tone nothing but arrogant and belligerant. I said nothing, but stared him straight in the eye while curtly nodding my head yes. He chuckled, "You are here to please my favorite subordinate," He stated as if it was no big deal.

_Please_ his favorite subordinate? Define _please_... please!

I said nothing, for I was still confused and slightly scared. I would never show my fear, though. I'm a tougher kunoichi than that. The pale man chuckled and turned to the grey-haired man... Kabuto. "Go let our dear friend know that his gift has arrived." My heart almost stopped when I heard that phrase. Gift? Me? I almost didn't even want to begin to think what my _gift_ was. And the fact that I would have to give it, too. Uhg...

A few moments later, Kabuto (aka - arrogant-obsurd-bastard-grey-haired-dude) arrived back into the tiny room where I tried not to look at the pale-man in the face. He was just too... creepy. Meh...

"He is notified, and requested that we bring the gift to his quarters," Kabuto rolled his eyes as he said this. The pale man grunted, "Spoiled rotten brat," I heard him mutter before okaying the request and I was lifted up again. I struggled against Kabuto's grip, but he just ignored me as he carried me down a few long corridors that all looked the same. Cold, dark, and nothing but stone. I would never escape here - it's too confusing! But that was probably the point in the first place. Grr.

The next thing I knew, my body was (yet _again_) shoved against the cold floor. I grunted out and squinted my eyes at the cold, painful contact. I heard a cackle from above me, and I narrowed my eyes, "Bastard! I hope you die alone!" I snapped, only to receive another cackle. "Fuck you! If only I wasn't tied up! I'd kill your ass and rip your penis off and feed it to you!" I kept throwing insults his way, but he only continued to laugh in my face before taking his foot and pushing my cheek against the stone floor.

"Who's going to kill who? You have no idea how big of a shithole you're digging yourself into, my friend," the insolent bastard whispered in my ear, only to be interrupted by another male voice - one I haven't heard before.

"Silence. The two of you will not leave this room breathing if you continue to irritate me. Kabuto, what is the meaning of all this? I have more important things to do than to listen to you argue with a child."

That voice sounded like it came from someone with a lot of power. My heart skipped a few beats (and not the good kind) and my breath was sucked in and frozen. The foot was released from my head and Kabuto straightened himself up, "Orochimaru-sama accepted your request to deliver your gift. Here she is. However, I don't know what he was thinking when he wanted me to capture this one. She's all mouth... and she's not that pretty, either," Kabuto teased me again, making me lunge myself at him, only to receive another foot-to-head.

_Wait. Orochimaru-sama? Oh my god! He's that powerful asshole who manipulated Sasuke into leaving the village! Is... Sasuke here? _

"And what in the hell would I do with a little girl?" The other man seethed, he was obviously pissed. "Orochimaru-sama said something about restoring your clan, no? Well... here's your child barrier," Kabuto motioned to little ol' me, laying on the floor, ready to kill him. _Restoring clan? Child barrier? What the hell is going on!? I'm not trying to be anyone's child barrier! _I mentally screamed to myself. I felt tears forming in the corners of my aqua eyes, but I managed to hold them back, for the sake of my pride and dignity.

"Hn, I knew he would pull a stunt like this sooner or later. Leave my quarters, and take the girl with you. I have no desire for her," The voice in the shadows stated, making me narrow my eyes. "The feeling is more than mutual, you arrogant leech! Go find someone else to rape!" I screamed at him, tears now rolling down my face without my consent.

"As a matter-of-fact, I change my mind. Leave the girl," the man ordered towards Kabuto, who smirked and nodded his head in respect before exiting the room and shutting the door. I was still tied up, along with my body still laying on the ground. Now I was panicking. If only I knew how to think my feelings instead of shouting them out! Maybe I would be free by now! I hate myself...

I heard footsteps approaching me in the barely-lit room. I couldn't see much, just the silhouette of the man I was gifted to. He was tall and had an ominous aura about him, and that aura became stronger with each step he took closer to me. I whimpered and felt myself shrink back like a little turtle trying to hide in its shell.

He roughly snatched me up by my arm and threw me on what seemed to be a bed. Now, my heart was racing like the hooves of a wild mustang. I could hear it thumping in my ears, and I'm sure he could hear it, too. I felt the man crawl over top of me. He was slow, like a prediator waiting to hunt his prey at the right moment.

I was the prey.

I felt so inferior and frail. It wasn't necessariliy the greatest feeling in the world. What would he do to me? Rape me? Beat me? I had no idea what to expect, but I prepared myself for the worst. I heard a dark chuckle illuminate from the stranger's lips, making my fear rise one hundred miles in a millisecond.

"I can feel you trembling. Where's that courage that you were tossed in here with, hm?" He mocked me as he placed his hands on either side of my head. I still couldn't see his face and it was bugging me that I didn't know who he was. What if he's some really ugly old man that has the voice of a teenager? I think I would vomit.

"Ah, I see. Since you're left alone with me, you've started to understand my power," He mused to himself. But... it was true. He was seriously freaking me out, and he hasn't even done anything! _Come on, Yumi, get it together! Quit being such a coward and stand up to this idiot! He's not that powerful. The quiet ones are the ones you have to watch out for, and this man is anything but quiet. He's arrogant with a head full of hot air! _My inner thoughts screamed at me, making my eyes widen.

I felt a single finger trace itself along my jawline. I stiffened at the unfamiliar touch and turned my cheek away from the appendage. "There is no reason to reject my touch, Yumi. After all, you've craved for it for years, isn't that right?" The stranger chuckled, confusing me even further. "W-what are you talking about?" I managed to stutter out.

Another chuckle filled the room and he leaned in closer to my ear, "I'm hurt that you haven't realized who I am yet. After all we've been through together," He whispered, his voice laced with some sort of seductive manner. I was still befuddled and stayed silent. I felt another hand gently place itself on my exposed hip, where a rip of my dress revealed my pale skin.

"Do you not remember that day in the utility closet at the academy? We had just graduated and my team had just finished that irritating mission with the bridge builder, Tazuna."

My body froze. My mind froze. And my breath sucked itself inside of me, never leaving my lips. The memories gathered around in my brain, forming a flashback of that day in Konoha Academy.

x x x x

_"Uhg! Where is that mop?" I grunted to myself, totally annoyed at the fact that I was on cleaning duty. I guess that's what I get for breaking the rules, eh? No arriving to the mission reception drunk. Apparently, that rule never got around to me. So, now I'm assistant janitor! What I've always wanted to be! ...Gag me with a spoon._

_I muttered cuss words to myself while looking for the cleaning closet. I was walking around the mission reception room, feeling a pair of eyes observing my being. I turned to face the pair of eyes and noticed that they belonged to Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha. He smirked at me and I rolled my eyes at him. He was always smirking at me._

_Usually, there's a bunch of pretty fangirls all over him. So why isn't he into them? No, instead, he wants to have a crush on the girl that doesn't give a crap about anything in class who barely gives him any attention. I guess that's what he likes - a little mystery. Which, I don't mind some mystery myself. But still, why does it have to be me?_

_Sasuke isn't so bad looking, if anything, he's drop dead gorgeous. But I would never admit that to anyone! Especially him. That would only feed into his little flirtatious crush. I noticed that his team had just arrived back from a mission. I had heard that they had to travel all the way to the land of the waves._

_I had finally found the closet and grabbed the mop when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I gasped out and flung the mop around, attacking the person the arms belong to out of reflex. "Ow, Yumi! Are you trying to bruise my brains?!" The scratchy, girly, high-pitched voice of my best friend screetched as he rubbed the knot now forming on his head._

_I sweatdropped with a blush and giggled, "Sorry, Naruto. You scared me! How was your trip?" I beamed at him as I hugged him. He chuckled and hugged me back, "It was awesome! I totally kicked a ton of ass! I'm going to be a jonin in no time! Then, I'll become Hokage! I can even surpass Sasuke!" Naruto pointed to the raven-haired male that stood a few feet behind him._

_Sasuke glared daggers at Naruto. He was obviously annoyed at this statement. I couldn't help but giggle at the both of them, "Well, I'm glad you had fun. I'm on cleaning duty," I pouted as I sulked in shame. "For what?" I now had Naruto's full attention._

_"I came here drunk. Apparently, you're not supposed to be drunk while signing up for a mission. Stupid mother-" "WHAT?! Yumi! You know it's not good for your body to drink! I mean, yeah, it's fun to do so every once in a while, but geesh! You're gonna destroy your liver!" Naruto lectured me, making me sweatdrop again._

_"Way to put to somebody's business on blast, Naruto!" I yelled as I smacked him in the back of the head, earning a smirk from Sasuke. I blushed again at that devious smile and tried to look away. "Sorry, Yumi. No more drinking, okay? You have to promise!" Naruto pointed a finger at me, indicating that I should keep my promise._

_I wrapped my pinky around his and kissed my hand, signifying that I was going to keep my promise. Maybe._

_"I, Yumi Kamishiko, set out an oath to Naruto Uzumaki that I will never participate in the intake of alcohol or other substances that can intoxicate my body and mind," I formally (and sarcastically) stated with a salute. Naruto smirked, "Good. Hey, I'll see you later. Kakashi-sensei wants to talk to me in private. It was nice seeing you."_

_I nodded my head in response and turned back around to grab the mop bucket and start mopping the entire mission reception area. After about an hour later, I was finally finished mopping the damned place and went to place the mop back on it's rack. I noticed that some cleaners had been knocked over and bent over to pick them up and place them on the shelf. I stood straight up when I felt the door shut behind me and the light switch itself off._

_"It's about time I got you alone," The familiar voice of a certain raven-haired boy seductively cooed in my ear, making me blush a million shades of red. "Sasuke! What are you doing?" I felt a pair of lips press against my shoulder, "I just wanted to get to know you better, since you never talk to me and cease to acknowledge me. I don't like that, Yumi," Sasuke teased me as his warm hands traveled up my shirt, caressing my flattened stomach._

_I couldn't help but let out a soft moan and lean my head back against his shoulder. He chuckled, "Does that feel nice? I can make you feel even better." Before I let him do or say anything else, I snapped my eyes open and stuttered out, "W-we shouldn't b-be doing t-this, Sas-Sasuke."_

_However, my attempt at pushing him off and trying to convince myself that his touch wasn't making electricity flow through my entire being, was an epic failure. To be honest, I loved the way he caressed my stomach. How his warm, calloused fingers traced uncomprehendable lines across my smooth, hairless skin. _

_Sasuke Uchiha was turning me on, and I don't think it was going to be very easy to turn me off. It's almost (if not) impossible to turn my own self off. Shit..._

_"I know you want it. I can feel it," He whispered as he slipped his hand in the hem of my pants, his fingers pressing against my fabric covered warmth. He didn't manage to stick his hand in my panties. I gasped out with a loud moan, writhing my body against his touch. He chuckled and pressed his lips against my neck, trailing them up and down. I felt him suck against my skin, his tongue rolling behind his lips. _

_I felt his middle finger slowly massage my hardening clit. I moaned out and pressed my back against Sasuke's chest, indicating that he was making me dampen with pleasure. He moaned against my neck and turned me around, roughly pressing his lips against mine, automatically pushing in his tongue._

_His tongue searched for mine and I hesitantly rolled my tongue against his. He moaned in the kiss and I felt my body being lifted up so I was sitting on the small table that was in the back of the closet. A whole bunch of bottles that held cleaning liquids were pushed into the floor as my body was settled upon it. _

_Sasuke pushed my thighs open and I felt my pants being pulled down to my ankles. I gasped out and broke the kiss, "Sasuke, no! I'm not going to have sex with you in here!" I protested, but he just shut me up with another kiss and pressed my back against the table. I still struggled under him, trying to push him off, but to no avail. _

_He chuckled and pressed his index finger against my clit, moving my panties out of the way. I moaned out and lifted my hips, due to the sensitivity of my untainted vagina. He smirked and pressed two fingers inside of me, slightly stretching my hole. It was a little uncomfortable at first, but then it started to feel... really good. _

_I didn't know how to explain it, but I wanted more. I could tell he knew I wanted more. "Within time, love," He whispered as he trailed kisses across my collar bone. He left little love nips here and there, which resulted in a bruise or two. "Sasuke... please..." I begged as his appendages teased my damp womanhood. _

_"Please, what, Yumi?" He cooed, obviously knowing what I wanted. "Damn you, Sasuke! Faster!" I groaned, resulting in the pace of his fingers speeding up. Soon, I felt something else touch my vagina, it was slimy and fast. It was his tongue! His tongue was flicking itself against my hardened clit while his fingers continued what they were doing._

_I nearly screamed out and my fingers found their way into his raven locks. He smirked against my vagina and his tongue started to roll my clit around, making a deep pit in my stomach start to curl and bubble. "Sasuke! Oh!" I yelped out as I lifted my back and hips. At this point, I didn't care if anyone on the other side of the door could hear us or not. I was in pure ecstacy._

_"Your pussy is weeping. I want you to cum hard," He whispered before kissing my cheek and leaning back down to engulf my vagina. I squirmed against him and my nails dug into the wooden table. His fingers sped up their pace even faster, along with his tongue. That was it - I couldn't take it anymore._

_"Sasuke! I'm cumming!" I yelled out as I felt my diaphragm push all of my remaining juices out. I knew the entire table was drenched in my cum and Sasuke did not hesitate to lick everything up. It resulted into me cumming again, which he deliberately drank. After I was finished, he looked up at me with a smirk and kissed me, making me taste myself._

_I didn't taste bad. It was sweet, like sugar. _

_"I'm going to make love to you one day, Yumi. And when I do, I'll make you scream my name so loud, everyone over in the Land of Wind will know who Sasuke Uchiha is," He whispered, making my vagina wet again. I never thought that I would be doing this with Sasuke Uchiha, but he was turning me on with nothing but mere words. _

_He was a dirty talker, and I was a dirty talkee. I absolutely loved it. I said nothing, but pressed my lips against his and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his body closer to mine again. He chuckled in the kiss and I felt a hand slip into my shirt, caressing my bra. I moaned out and leaned in towards him further. _

_Sasuke broke the kiss (without my consent) and kissed my forehead, "I never knew you would give in so quickly. It greatly amuses me," he seductively cooed in my ear, making chill bumps dance across my spine. I blushed dark, "Shut up, Uchiha," and looked away in shame. It was true - I did give into him very quickly. I let my mind let itself engulf so much pleasure that I couldn't think. Stupid Sasuke..._

_He pressed his lips against mine, but it was just a short (and sweet) kiss this time. I whimpered at the loss of his lips, but he just smirked and kissed my jaw. "One day, Yumi. Come, we need to get out of here before we're caught," He stated, making my mind come back to reality. I scowled at him, "I fucking hate you." _

_"You may, but your body doesn't," He teased me. I did nothing but glare daggers at him, in hopes that it would make him drop dead. It never did. _

_We quickly (and silently) made our way out of the cleaning closet without being caught. Once we were out in the middle of an empty hallway, Sasuke pressed my back against the wall, trapping me between his body and building. "Don't forget what I told you, Yumi Kamishiko. I will have you," He softly cooed before roughly pressing his lips against mine before walking away, leaving me with nothing but a flushed face, heated body, and memories of our hot session in the closet._

x x x x

So, that's how that memory went. Sasuke had never touched me like that again, and I didn't know why. I figured that he may have regretted putting his hands on me in such a sexual manner. Or he could have just learned to restrain himself? I never knew, and I didn't really care why. Although, during late nights that I coudn't sleep, I did crave for his touch. I almost walked to the Uchiha compounds one night, in search of my raven-haired friend. But, I never built up the guts to do so.

My thoughts were interrupted and I was shoved back into reality when I felt a pair of warm lips against my forehead. My cheeks became flustered and I gasped slightly. "Yumi, doesn't this bring back memories?" He asked as he lifted his hand and caressed my shoulder. _Oh, if he only knew_.

I stayed silent, and continued to stare into the invisible face of Sasuke Uchiha. Right now, I cursed this barely lit room. I wanted to see his face, I wanted to see how he's grown over the years. The strong urge to reach out and caress his cheek overpowered me and I lifted up my hand. His cheek was soft and warm, unlike his voice.

"Ah, Yumi. I see that you're starting to make yourself comfortable," Sasuke's voice was still cold, but I could tell he was liking this. _It must be forever since he's had such a warm touch...he's been alone for all these years._

I continued to stay silent and just let my fingers trace the contours of his features. I tried to imagine what he may look like, and my image was of a very handsome man. Of course, Sasuke's always been handsome. "It's obvious that you are enjoying yourself," Sasuke stated, making me blush _again_.

My fear of Sasuke had slowly slipped away as I caressed his face lovingly. At first, I feared him (because I didn't know who he was), and because I haven't seen him in so long. _Maybe... maybe he's still the same? Maybe nothing much has changed, other than his appearance. I heard that he was a ruthless murderer. But, I honestly don't believe that. I mean, he would probably kill someone if he needed to, but I don't think he would do it just for fun. Would he? I don't know, but I'm not scared anymore for some reason... _

I was lost in my own thoughts by now. Sasuke continued to stare down at me, waiting for me to say or do something. "Yumi, you're very quiet," I still didn't say anything, but moved my fingers from his jaw to his lips and caressed them with the pad of my index finger. I could tell he was still waiting for my reply.

I focused on his lips as my fingers traced them. I felt like a small child being fascinated by a new toy that its mother had just purchased for them. I knew I couldn't stay silent for much longer, due to the fact that I could tell Sasuke was getting impatient with my silence. "Sasuke..." I whispered, my voice barely audible.

I felt those onyx eyes shift to mine, even if it was dark. Now, he was silent, awaiting for the rest of my words. "What is your purpose for having me here? You haven't shown any interest in me since..." I stopped, not wanting to bring up the memories of the closet again. I felt a pair of lips press against my forehead, "That's because I had to control myself. I didn't want to taint you so sudden," Sasuke whispered back.

I blushed a very dark crimson. _Thank God he can't see my face completely..._ I thought to myself with a mental sigh of relief. "S-Sasuke... what makes you think I want you to be my first, anyway? Or even be with you at all?" I retorted, shutting his large ego down. He was so arrogant, believing that I would let him touch me again. He's so quick to jump to conclusions...

He scoffed, "Please. The last time I had you, you were enjoying every second of it," He paused momentarily, "Am I wrong?" I could hear the smirk in his voice. I narrowed my eyes and leaned up, "You never gave me a chance to grasp what was happening! You just all-of-a-suddenly had your hands all over me!"

He chuckled, "And you begged me for more, did you not?" That was it! I was getting fed up with his arrogance, and I pushed him off of me and swung my legs off the bed. I stood up and stared down at him, "What else was I supposed to do?! It was all new to me, and I was sensative! I didn't know what to think!" I threw my hands in the air for effect.

I gulped as I saw his silhouette remove itself from the bed and strut closer to mine. I was pinned to the wall within no time, "Sasuke..." I whispered, pressing my hands against his revealed chest in attempt to push him away. My attempt didn't do much, considering that he didn't move away once inch.

"Stop denying yourself. Your body wants me, along with you," He whispered in my ear before placing a few chaste kisses up my neck. My breath shuddered slightly, but I tried to maintain my composure. I didn't want to give him that satsifaction, "Cocky bastard," I seethed through labored pants.

He chuckled, "Hesitant bitch." I could tell he was only teasing when he spit out the insult, so I didn't get _too_ mad. However, I was still pissed enough to tease him back by stroking his curse mark gently with my middle finger. He tensed up slightly, but this seemed to turn him on. I blushed when I felt a hand on my thigh, caressing it with seductive care.

He said nothing, but continued to tease my sensative neck before making his way up to my face, capturing my lips in an unexpected kiss that made me yelp. I narrowed my eyes when he took this as an opportunity to slide his tongue in. I felt like biting it, but I figured it would only turn him on again.

His tongue found mine, unfortunately, and decided to make mine do a tango with his. I broke the kiss with the need for air, my pants ragged. However, my lips were abducted in another rough kiss by Sasuke Uchiha. At this point, my mind slowly started to fog itself with pleasure. _He's doing this to you again, Yumi! He's taking over you! _My conscience yelled at me, but I simply ignored it when I felt his hands make their way around to my bottom and caress it.

I let out a small moan when I felt him lift one of my legs up. I knew if he looked down, then he would see my visible panties through the darkness, due to my short dress. Out of sexual instinct, and desire, I wrapped my lifted leg around his waist. I felt him smirk against my lips and pick the other leg up, making it do the same.

Now, my body was being supported by the wall and his body. I blushed when I felt his eraction brush against my thigh, but didn't say or do anything about it. It's natural that he's enjoying this as much as I, right? Our kiss was momentarily broken for breath. However, our whole session was ruined when there was a knock on Sasuke's door.

He grunted out in annoyance, but did not remove our position, "What is it?" "Sasuke, Orochimaru summons you for a moment," Kabuto explained on the other side of the wooden door. "I'm busy," Sasuke merely replied before his lips caressed mine again. I couldn't help but giggle at him and wrapped my arms around his neck, supporting myself against him.

Before I knew it, I was thrown on the fluffy mattress and I felt Sasuke crawl on top of me again. I placed my hands on his biceps, feeling their strength. I looked up at his face, but became annoyed at the fact that I _still_ couldn't really see him. "Sasuke... I want to see you," I whispered as my hand reached his cheek.

His body heat left mine for a moment while he leaned over to turn on the lamp next to his bed. When the light flashed, it was if a whole new world had entered the room. He was... beautiful. Even more handsome than I imagined!

He leaned back over me and stared at me for a moment, taking in my physical changes as well. "Is that better?" He finally spoke up, making me blush. "Y-yes..." A smirk made its way to his lips and he bent his head down to lick my neck before cooing in my ear, "You're beautfiul."

This... turned me on, and I pulled him closer to me and roughly crashed our lips together. I felt his hands make their way back to my thighs and... up my dress? My eyes widened and I stiffened slightly, but relaxed when his tongue brushed against my lips. His warm hands made my skin tingle as he lifted my dress up my body and eventually over my head.

Now I was only clad in a bra and panties. I whimpered, due to that fact that he had nothing of clothing removed yet! _That's gonna change real soon..._ I thought to myself as I untied his purple rope and threw it on the floor. "I see you're getting excited. Have you changed your mind?" He teased me, to which I gave him no response but a smirk. "Isn't it obvious that I have for a while now?"

He frowned slightly, but smirked again as he eyed my bra before completely ripping it off. "Hey! That was my good bra!" I pouted, but he just ignored it by diving in to my breasts as I was still removing his shirt from his shoulders. I leaned my head back and sighed from the warm cavern of his mouth surrounding my nipple.

He gave both breasts equal attention by massaging, nipping, sucking, and kissing. Gasps, moans, and pants escaped my lips as his hands danced their way around my smooth, tanned skin.

Next, he made his way to my panties, impatiently (as usual) ripping them off as well. I rolled my eyes as he destroyed my underwear and blushed when he bent my knees and inspected my sacred area. "Sasuke, quit staring! It's weird," I pleaded with a whine, to which he ignored. "Beautiful," was the only word he said before his finger found its way to my clit and started to massage it.

He chuckled, "You're drenched. You really are enjoying this," He teased me again, making me blush and moan at his familiar (and longed for) touch. "S-Sasuke... ah!" I gasped out when I felt a single finger enter my vaginal entrance. "Tight," He cooed as he placed slow kisses on my hip. He trailed his kisses from my hip, to my inner thigh, and finally to my vagina. He kissed my clit before lightly sucking on it, making me moan out.

He began to pump his finger (while adding another) and his tongue danced its way around my swollen vulva. I whimpered out and felt my back rise from the mattress. My fingers made their way into his raven locks again and tugged. "T-that feels.. good!" I whimpered out, indicating that he was truly pleasuring me.

He said nothing, but smirked and continued what he was doing. I could feel my climax approaching and I whimpered out at the sudden coiling pit rising in my stomach. "Sasuk-ke! I'm going to- Uhh!" I yipped when my vaginal muscles clenched around his finger and every muscle in my body tensed with pleasure.

Sasuke chuckled and hammered his fingers into me faster, making my walls clamp down tighter. "That's it, squirt, baby," He softly cooed to me, making my climax last longer, due to the fact that his statement really turned me on. "Sasuke, that felt amazing," I whispered through harsh pants as my hand lay on my chest.

"That's only the beginning," He chuckled darkly as he rid himself of his lower dressings and was completely naked. I blushed a million shades of red, but that had no effect on him as he brushed his hardened length against my inner thigh. I yipped, completely shocked by the foreign contact. I blushed even more when Sasuke climbed his way up my torso so he was sitting on my stomach, his manhood completely in my face.

I was on the verge of being mortified, "Sasuke... wh-what are you do-doing?" He said nothing, but slid his manhood in between my breasts and squeezed them together. I gasped out, followed by a moan, and arched my back. Sasuke began to thrust himself in between my breasts and I couldn't help but moan. Who knew tit-fucking would feel so good?

It took a while, but Sasuke eventually came. Unfortunately, for me, he came all over my face and torso. I even had cum in my hair! I could've smacked the shit out of him! "Sasuke... this stinks!" I whimpered with a pout. He only chuckled, "You have no idea how much seeing you like this turns me on," He cooed seductively as he licked some of his own cum off my cheek before enveloping my lips with his.

Our tongues battled again and I was getting turned on further every second. I flipped us over so Sasuke was on his back and trailed kisses from his lips down to his neck, his torso, and his lower abodomen. Eventually, I reached his nether regions and blushed again. _He sure does have some glory. I guess this is where his Uchiha genes hit the most, hehe,_ I mentally giggled with a smirk.

He stared at me intensely, obviously studying my actions. "Well, are you going to do pleasure me or stare at it all evening?" He taunted, making me growl in response while wrapping my hand around his thick member and slowly stroke it. He sighed at the contact and his hips bucked ever so slightly.

I smirked and decided that testing the waters was over with. I stroked him faster and faster, eventually dancing my tongue around his tip as well. "Yumi! Yeah, like that," he cooed as his hand pressed itself against the back of my head, taking fistfulls of my cerulean hair. I couldn't help but moan against his cock before taking the whole thing (well, what I could fit) into my mouth.

"Ahh-HAH!" Sasuke yelped out as my tongue danced behind my lips, sucking upon his member as if it were a rare, delicious lollipop. I mentally grinned and my hand fondled his lonely testicles before I started to feel his member begin to throb. _He's going to climax soon,_ I thought to myself, fastening the pace of my head.

"I'm going to cum, Yumi," Sasuke panted as he jerked his body around, indicating that he was _really_ close. Actually, within the next five seconds, his seed split inside of my mouth, causing me to gag and hack up the disgusting, thick fluids. _God, this shit reeks. Why does cum stink so bad?_ I mentally pouted as I watched Sasuke get himself together after such a strong orgasm.

I pressed my lips against his gently and positioned myself over his member. "Oh, you want it on top? How sexy," He commented with a devious smirk, causing me to blush meekly. I hesitantly grabbed his cock with my nimble fingers and positioned it so it would enter me. I looked at him, my eyes studying his features. "Are you ready?" He asked one last time, before entering me slowly.

I whimpered and buried my face in Sasuke's neck as he stripped me of my innocence. He wrapped his arms around me protectively and whispered sweet reassurances in my ear to help me ease through the stinging pain. A few minutes later, the pain disappeared and it was filled with a sickly-sweet pleasure that I desired for.

"Sasuke, make love to me," I whispered in his ear and sweetly trailed kisses up and down his neck as he did so. I let out quiet moans that soon became louder with every thrust. "Sasuke, yes!" I squealed as he bounced me up and down upon his member. Honestly, I didn't even have to move my own body, he pounded me on his own.

I felt a pair of hands gently grab my jiggling breasts and caress them as my body was being tossed in the air with ease. "Yumi, you're so amazing," Sasuke whispered through short pants while playing with my boobs. I felt my blush deepen with a smile as I continued to moan in synch with his thrusts.

Soon, I was pushed on my back with both of my legs lifted in the air. The backs of my knees were placed upon Sasuke's shoulders before he hammered himself into me again, making me gasp out in ecstacy. "Sasuke!" I threw my head back as I gripped the headboard of the bed. Anybody within a two-mile radius could hear our noises of sex.

Our moist, smacking skin. Our moans and groans. The bed banging against the wall, and the noisy mattress that moaned with us.

I honestly didn't care if Kabuto or Orochimaru could hear us. The only person I cared about was Sasuke making love to me. I've never felt better in my entire life. I screamed out as I felt him hit a certain spot inside of me, "Oh my god!" I guess he knew that I enjoyed him hitting that certain spot and continued to hammer against it.

My body began to shudder even more when I felt a finger massage my clit. "Sasuke! Ahh!" I yipped and leaned my flexible body up and wrapped my arms around his neck (completely ignoring my legs that were in the way) and smashed my lips against his.

Our tongues made love with eachother as our bodies rocked together with a rhythm only we could understand. "Yumi, I'm going to cum soon," Sasuke's hot breath hitting against my ear made me shudder in desire. "Me, too," I whispered back as our bodies tensed up. "Let's cum together," He insisted, making me nod in response as more moans escaped my lips.

Soon, our diaphragms flexed and all of our pleading juices mixed together, creating a sticky substance that clung to our skin and the sheets. We screamed out each other's names in pure ecstacy, a high we could only give to each other. Once our orgasms ceased, Sasuke's body dropped on top of mine and he buried his face into my neck, trying his best to regulate his breathing again.

We were both out of breath, our bodies moist with cum and sweat. Our highs never faded, though. Our level of ecstacy was too strong for our highs to just disappear. It would take a while to come back down, I knew that much. This high was stronger than what any drug could give to either of us. It was the _best_.

"Fuck," Sasuke muttered against my moistened skin, making me smile. I trailed my fingers through his soft, silky coal locks as he lay in between my legs, our bodies still remaining as one. "Sasuke, what if I get pregnant?" I suddenly blurted out without any thought. He shrugged, "Then that's my first child out of many to come," He smirked before pressing his lips against mine. "I love you," He whispered after our lips parted, making me stare at him in shock, "Y-you love me?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I? I've always loved you, that's why I wanted to _make_ love with you. You weren't just an easy fuck with me, Yumi. You're more than that," He whispered as his finger caressed my cheek with care. I felt my eyes tear up and pressed my lips against his in a rough kiss, "I love you, too, Sasuke."

I couldn't help but smile like a complete idiot. He buried his face into my cerulean locks and I felt him slowly drift off into sleep. I reached over and pulled the blanket of his bed over our bodies and drifted off to sleep myself. It would be a very long slumber, due to our active excersize of sex.

x x x x

"That little whore was so loud last night!" Kabuto complained to Orochimaru, who sighed and rested his palm against his forehead in exhaustion. "I know, I didn't get much sleep last night, either. Apparently, Sasuke knows how to please a woman to the extreme," Orochimaru smirked at the sick thought of watching Sasuke fuck the shit out of some girl.

"Yeah, please her enough to not let anyone in this damn hideout get any rest! This better not happen _every_ night or I'm going to rip his manhood off," Kabuto muttered through grit teeth, venom dripping from his words. Orochimaru smirked and continued to eat his breakfast, thinking of Sasuke's talents on pleasing women. Sick bastard...


End file.
